KenneyKenney123
KenneyKenney123, more commonly known as Kenney, is the deuteragonist of Minecraftia: Trial One and Minecraftia: Trial Three, and a mentioned character in Minecraftia: Trial Two. History Kenney lived with his mother, Mia. He was best friends with Gerald, Minerva, Andrea, Sam, Nate, and Henry. Biography Minecraftia: Volume 1 Upon his introduction, Kenney is a side character. He is Gerald's best friend and usually hangs beside him. Minecraftia: Volume 2 Kenney appears throughout the first three books as a member of The Citadel. He is trapped in Elliottown in the fifth and final book and is one of the few survivors of the volcano eruption. Minecraftia: Volume 3 In this volume, Kenney is a side character once again. He apprars consistently throughout the eight books, usually alongside Gerald or to give advice to Amber. Minecraftia: Volume 4 He has been on the road for eight years with his friends, exploring the world of Minecraftia. He eventually meets Finn, the leader of The Falls. Upon joining this new community, Gerald discovers that his old friend-turned-enemy Cedryth has been born into a new body, Arbello. The two are now at war after Ryland kills a member of his group which leads to several dozen deaths, including Kenney, as well as Gerald, and Arbello has gotten away once more. The ending shows Kenney with Aasim, Gerald, Connie, and Tennessee. He reunites with Ludwig, Finn, Serge, and Baahir. Minecraftia: Volume 5 In Book 4, he returns to Minecraftia a final time to say goodbye to everyone. Minecraftia: Volume 7 Kenney plays Minecraft with Gerald for the first time in years. It also shows his transition from 16 years old to 21 years old. Minecraftia: Volume 8 Kenney appears in a photograph in Ozymandias. Minecraftia: Volume 9 Kenney sends Sarah Lee a letter as well as a photograph of himself. Relationships Gerald Gerald and Kenney have been best friends for a long time, even before the events of Volume 1, and Kenney feels he can trust Gerald. Gerald is shocked when Kenney is shot in the leg and refuses to leave him, though he is captured by Arbello anyway. Gerald is saddened and furious when Kenney is kidnapped. Killed Victims TBA Appearances Minecraftia: Trial One Minecraftia: Trial Two Minecraftia: Volume 8 *Ozymandias (Photograph) Minecraftia: Volume 9 *Old Scars (Photograph) Minecraftia: Volume Gerald *Bonded For Life *The Endless River *The Wild Youth *In The Flesh *Truly Gone Fishing *Tear It Down *Louder Than Words Minecraftia: Trial Three To Be Added Gallery kenney.jpg|Minecraftia 6AD24C19-7AEE-429E-86E7-938337DD8344.png|Real World 215AEAC9-5CA0-4D57-B0A6-DFB273C26A28.png|Real World (Epilogue) 3DE6C7C2-1DDC-4676-9D81-0735C9B39CBD.png|Alternate version with Gerald’s unused eyepatch Trivia *Kenney is considered the deuteragonist of Trial One, despite only being a major character in Volumes 4 and 7. This is similar to Swarfiga, who's considered the tritagonist despite only having a major role in Volumes 4 and 5. *Kenney is one of fifteen LGBT characters in Minecraftia, the others being Ludwig, Gerald, Hellcraftia, Rigby, Ewan, Aasim, Allison, Eileen, Minerva, Jenny, Katy, Ellie, Bebe, and Jacob. *According to Gerald-XR-Donovan, she toyed with the idea that Ryland lied about Kenney being dead to provoke Gerald, but ultimately thought it was pointless as she was originally going to end the series with Volume 4. *It was revealed that Kenney is Mixed Race, having Japanese descent on his father’s side. *His design post-Volume 4 appears to be based off of Sean Diaz’s design in the Blood Brothers ending of Life is Strange 2 (Cross the border, low morality.) *Kenney is Gerald-XR-Donovan’s favorite Trial One character and, according to herself, is probably the most likely returning character for Trial Two besides Gerald himself. *Kenney injures his leg in both Volumes 3 and 4. In 3, it’s almost ripped off by a member of the Sunshine Citadel. In 4, he is shot in the leg by Arbello.